


Monopoly

by MagicalMusing



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [13]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown 2018, Fluff, Games, I had no idea what to write, I'm sorry it's so short, M/M, monopoly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMusing/pseuds/MagicalMusing
Summary: simon gets his way





	Monopoly

**Author's Note:**

> Dec 7- Games
> 
> unbeta'd

“LIFE”

 

“Uno”

 

“Monopoly!”

 

“We’re not playing monopoly, Simon!” Baz and Penny both shout.

 

“Why not? It’s the funnest game choice” Simon says in a matter-of-fact voice

 

“It takes days,” 

 

“We have two hours til the movie,” Penny looks at her watch, “If we really want to play a game, it should be something quick and simple. Hence, Uno”

 

“LIFE is quick and simple, plus it’s an actual board game,”

 

“Monopoly.”

 

“No.”

 

~~

 

“Oooohhh, you rolled a six. Go directly to jail, do not pass go do not collect $200”


End file.
